A Final Meeting
by sorax33
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR END GAME* What if Iris had been there at Hammer-Head when Noctis returned from his 10 year slumber.


I don't own Final Fantasy XV

 **So I don't know why but while taking a shower I came up with this one-shot. Since I was disappointed not being able to see Cindy or Iris in the final chapter of the game. Also this does contain NoctisXIris and for anyone wondering NO! I don't hate Luna or NoctisXLuna. Just thought to mention that quick note and now without any further do, let's begin.**

"Man can't believe it's been 10 years since we last saw Noctis" Cindy said with her eyes on the road and her hands firmly on the wheel. Even after 10 Years, Cindy hasn't changed one bit from her usual self.

"Yeah... I wonder how much he changed" Iris replied brushing her now longer dark brown hair out of her eyes. She wore a red short sleeved shirt with a black jacket and shorts.

"Betcha he's even more handsome then last time, so control yourself ok?" Cindy joked letting a tiny laugh escape her lips.

"Shut up! I'm not that shy teenager girl anymore!" Iris shouted with her face turning a bit red. From the child of Cid's teasing as she crossed her arms.

"Suuurre" Cindy said still in teasing manner and felt a hard punch on her arm. "Ow! Not a very smart move to pick a fight with your driver!" She said.

"Come on Cindy, we all know you could drive to hammer-head with your eyes closed" Iris said. "So I doubt one little punch would make us crash" she added.

"Speaking of Hammer-Head, we're here" Cindy said as she slowly stopped the truck. Before making a complete park and turn the truck off. She then already opened the door and left as Iris stand behind for a moment.

She then tried to look through the mirrors to see Prompto, Ignis and Gladio but no Noctis. 'Are we too earlier?' She thought opening her door and without noticing it. She missed a step and gravity was about to send her to the ground. Until a pair of arms caught the young women as her head went into the chest of her unknown savior.

"Still as clumsy as ever aren't we Iris?"

Iris then felt time stopped as she slowly looked up to see Noctis. At first, she couldn't believe it was him. His face looked much older and mature, his hair was more wavy and actually looked normal. Last was his incoming beard with his lips in a lopsided grin.

"N-Noct... It's really you" Iris said speechless and could feel tears begging to come out.

"Yeah, sorry if I lost that princely charm you liked so much" He said rubbing the back of his head. He then felt her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him.

"Welcome back" she said with a tear falling down her eyes.

"It's good to be back" Noctis said not wanting to let her know that he wasn't back to stay.

* * *

A couple of hours passed since Iris and Cindy met up with the Chocobros. Sadly their reunion party was coming to a end. The two women saw them all dressed up in their Royal Crown City Raiments.

"Surprise to see these still fit us" Gladio said looking down at his Raiments.

"Yeah but I still feel like my are a quite too big" Prompto added looking at his shirt that seemed a bit too big for him.

"You'll get used to it like new shoes" Ignis replied. "Once Noct is ready then we'll set out"

"We'll make that bastard Ardyn pay for all the shit he's done!" Gladio said punching his fist into his other hand.

While the others were too busy talking, Iris decided to sneak out and talk to Noctis. Atleast once more and give him a present before he goes. She then snuck inside the cafe to see Noctis walking out of the restroom wearing his King Raiments.

"Iris! What are you doing here?" He asked a bit shocked to see her not outside.

"Well I just wanted to give you this, I know it might but useless but...think of it as a good luck charm!" Iris said with a huge blush on her face. Holding out a big handmade Moogle doll towards the king.

"Iris... You remember after all this time" Noctis said taking the Moogle doll into his hands.

"I wanted to give it to you when we first met again back in Lestallum. But then the Titan and getting to Altissisa delayed the gift" Iris replied back facing him with a smile on her face.

Noctis then felt a small blush on his face. "Thanks Iris, I'll be sure to treasure it" Noctis said.

"Also I have one more gift for you" Iris said.

"No Iris I can't! This is too much of a perfect gift" Noctis said holding the Moogle under his arm.

"Just trust me will you?!" Iris said a bit Impatient in her voice.

Noctis then let out a sigh before nodding. "Ok but this better be the last one because I need to go" he said not wanting to hurt her feelings but there was much bigger things to be dealt with.

"Ok but before I give it, Noctis I just want to say that..." Iris stopped before taking in a deep breath. She muster up all her courage and then leaned forward, her lips colliding with his.

Noctis was shocked at this and wanted to pull away. Yet he didn't instead he kissed back and held her head with his hand. Letting his hand slide down her sliky long dark brown hair. The two then pulled away beat-red in their faces and both were near eye contact with the other. "I love you Noctis" she said with a huge grin on her face.

Noctis smiled back for a moment but it quickly vanished. "I'm sorry Iris but...I can't accept your feelings" he said.

"W-What?! Why Noctis you kissed back didn't you?" Iris asked him her emotions feeling conflicted now.

"Iris listen... I may not come back after this final battle. It was wrong of me to kiss you and giving you false hope" Noctis replied feeling gultiy now. He hated himself thinking he had tricked Iris. Instead of a slap or her crying out of the cafe. He felt her lips upon his again as he tasted her sweet lips once more.

"Then promise me that after this battle you will come back" Iris said with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Iris... I can't promise you I'll come back but I can promise you one thing" Noctis said taking her small hands in his large ones. "I will restore light back to this world for you" he said.

"Then...I'll be rooting for you ...and make sure you give Ardyn a beating in for me" Iris said.

"Will do" Noctis replied with a smile as he then walked past her and left the cafe.

"But please do come back alive Noctis" Iris added then left the cafe and waved goodbye to them leaving for the Crown City.

* * *

Iris then walked around in the Crown City as it shined with the light from the morning sun. It was much beautiful and amazing than even Lestallum was but she kept walking towards the Citadel. She soon arrived there and saw Prompto, Ignis and Gladio all worn and tried.

"Gladiy! Thanks gods you are alright!" Iris shouted running up to her older brother and gave him a hug.

"Ofcourse! Going to take a lot more to bring me down" Gladio said with his cocky smirk.

"Please if it wasn't for Ignis and me, you'll be dead" Prompto said.

"For once Prompto you're damn right!" Gladio said patting him hard on the back.

"N-No problem" Prompto whinced holding his back.

"Wait! Where's Noctis at? Is he already inside the Throne room?" Iris asked them. Suddenly there was dead silent in the air as the three looked away from Iris in shame.

"Iris... There's something Noct didn't tell you" Gladio said still looking at the ground.

"No!" Iris shouted before running up the stairs into the Kingdom building. She ignored her brother, Ignis and Prompto calls for her. She had to see for her own eyes and then could she only weep. It didn't take long for her to reach the throne room as she searched around for any sigh of Noctis.

"Noctis! Noctis! Noctis!" She yelled out his name each louder than the last. She then walked up the long red carpet stars and faced the throne of Kings. In the throne chair was her handmade Moogle doll and a Picture of herself near a lake. She then picked up the picture and saw writing on the back.

 _Dear Iris,_

 _I'm Sorry I couldn't tell you about my fate but it was the only way to keep my promise to you and save the world. I may be gone but my memories of you and the others will always be with me. No matter where I go from here. Thank you Iris for giving me the one last bit of love I needed in order to make this choice. You will have a special place in my soul._

 _-From your charming Prince/King_

 _Noctis Lucis Caelum._

"Noct... May you find peace and happiness now" Iris said as she began to cry in the loss of her love.

 **The End**


End file.
